Love At First Meet
by Daracan6823
Summary: Pertemuan mereka membuat mereka salng mengenal dan sering bertengkar.Namun,akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta.Hubungan mereka kian erat.Masalah pun muncul satu-persatu dan menggoyahkan hubungan mereka.Akankah mereka berdua menghadapi ini semua dan bersatu?Atau mereka akan putus asa dan akhirnya berpisah?


**Love At First Meet.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love At First Meet**

 **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

 **Rate T**

 **Romance.**

 **Baru pertama kali belajar buat fanfic.**

 **Kalau jelek enggak apa-apa ya?Newbie soalnya..**

 **Hehehe… _**

 **Selamat Membaca!!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!**

Hujan gerimis menerpa Kota Konoha kala itu.Namun,nampaknya hujan gerimis yang turun sama sekali tidak membuat anak-anak berhenti bermain.Justru,anak-anak semakin semangat bermain dengan air hujan tersebut .Dibawah salah satu payung,terdapat dua orang anak kecil yang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Apa kamu senang bisa bermain disini Hinata?"Tanya anak laki-laki yang nampaknya lebih tua dari anak perempuan di sampingnya.

"Tentu,Nii-san.Hinata juga merasa sangat senang karena akan bertemu dengan teman-teman Nii-san.."Jawab Hinata.

"Haha,baiklah.Sebentar lagi kita akan segera sampai dirumah salah satu teman Nii-san."Sambil menunjuk salah satu rumah minimalis yang terlihat begitu ramai.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan,mereka pun akhirnya sampai didepan mansion megah berwarna putih dan biru donker yang lebih didominasi oleh warna biru donker.Lalu pada pintu rumah itu,terdapat lambang kipas besar berwarna putih merah.

Anak lelaki tadi pun memencet tombol yang ada disebelah pegangan pintu.Tak selang lama,terbukalah pintu itu dan menampakkan seorang anak laki-laki sebayanya dengan rambut yang dikuncir.Anak laki-laki itu nampak bahagia,hal itu ditunjukkan oleh senyumannya yang lebar dengan tangan yang ia bentangkan.

"Neji!Akhirya kau datang!"Panggil anak itu.

"Tentu Itachi.Mana mungkin aku tidak akan datang dalam acara Keluarga Uchiha?"Ucap Neji.

"Ahaha, baiklah kalau begitu.Lalu siapa gadis kecil manis yang ada disampingmu Neji?"Tanya Itachi dengan mencolek dagu Hinata.

"Jangan takuti dia!Dia ini adikku,ia baru saja datang dari Tokyo.Ia akan menginap di sini untuk malam ini."Ucapnya seraya menyingkirkan tangan Itachi yang masih saja ingin menggoda Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk!Perkenalkan dia kepada teman-teman kita!"ajak Itachi seraya menarik tangan Hinata dan Neji.

Didalam ruangan,terdapat banyak anak seumuran dengan Neji berlari kesana kemari.Ada juga salah satu anak dengan gaya rambut yang aneh duduk dipojok ruangan.Dilihat dari wajahnya yang tertekuk,itu cukup menandakan bahwa ia tak cukup senang dengan pesta ini.Tanpa banyak bicara,Itachi menyeret Neji dan Hinata ke atas panggung.Neji pun hanya tersenyum canggung dan Hinata hanya bersembunyi di balik punggung Neji.

"Teman-teman!Kita kedatangan teman baru!Ternyata dia adalah adiknya Neji!"teriak Itachi yang disambut oleh tepuk tangan teman-temannya.

"Nah Neji, ayo perkenalkan adikmu.Dan kau adik manis,jangan takut ya!Teman-temanku tidak menggigit kok!"ucapnya sambil mencolek dagu Hinata (lagi).

"E-euh, baiklah teman-teman.Aku ingin memperkenalkan adikku yang tinggal di Tokyo selama ini.Adikku ini namanya Hinata.Dia ini orangnya pemalu dan jika ia gugup maka ia akan berbicara dengan tergagap.Aku mohon kepada kalian untuk berteman dengannya,karena mungkin besok siang ia sudah kembali ke Tokyo."Ucap Neji,dan memberikan microfonnya ke Hinata.Yang Hinata pun mengerti,bahwa ia juga harus memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"A-ah.H-halo teman-teman.A-aku senang b-bisa berada disini.A-aku hanya i-ingin bisa berteman baik dengan k-kalian semua.M-mohon bantuannya."Ucap Hinata yang lalu disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari semua orang.Setelah itu,ia pun turun dari atas panggung dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada dipojok ruangan.

Tanpa Hinata sadari,bahwa ia terus diawasi oleh seorang anak yang memiliki rambut aneh dengan tatapan tajam.Selama pesta berlangsung,Hinata hanya diajak berkeliling mansion Keluarga Uchiha oleh Itachi dan Neji yang dipaksa ikut.Hinata pun dibuat terkagum-kagum atas keindahan mansion Uchiha ini.Ah,rasanya ia ingin menetap disini.Tak terasa,waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.Ini artinya mereka berdua harus kembali ke mansion Hyuuga.

Setelah pamit pulang kepada Itachi dan kedua orang tuanya,mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan menuju mansion mereka.Ditengah-tengah perjalanan pun Hinata bertanya,

"Nii-san,apa aku bisa bermain lagi kesana suatu hari nanti?"Tanya Hinata seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja.Kau bisa bermain kesini setiap kau mau,kami semua senang bisa bermain denganmu.Tapi mungkin,itu tidak bisa."jawab Neji dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Hinata yang matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Karena kau harus ikut Paman Hiashi dan Bibi Hinami kembali ke Tokyo bukan?Hei,jangan bersedih.Suatu hari nanti,kau akan dapat bermain kesini untuk selamanya.Kau mungkin bisa menetap disini suatu hari nanti.Mungkin Paman Hiashi akan pindah ke sini untuk suatu pekerjaan kan?Hei,ayolah.Jangan menangis, Hinata"ucap Neji seraya mengusap air mata adiknya yang jatuh di pipinya.

"Benarkah?Nii-san harus berjanji."Ucap Hinata dengan senyum yang sangat manis dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Tentu.Nii-san janji."balas Neji dengan melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari Hinata.Setelah itu,mereka pun mempercepat langkah mereka karena langit mulai gerimis.Tak selang lama,mereka pun sampai di mansion Hyuuga dan ikut bergabung dengan keluarga mereka yang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

Nampaknya,mereka sedang membicarakan suatu hal yang menyenangkan.Mereka terlalu lerlarut dalam pembicaraan mereka sampai-sampai mereka tak sadar bahwa putra-putri mereka tertidur dalam pangkuan mereka.Setelah cukup lama mereka mengobrol,mereka yang menyadari bahwa anak-anak mereka telah tertidur pun menggendong mereka dan meletakkan mereka di kamar mereka masing-masing.

Matahari yang bersinar,burung berkicau,suara berisik dari dapur,dan bau harum yang tercium membuatnya sadar bahwa ini sudah pagi.Ia harus segera mandi dan turun ke bawah untuk ikut sarapan bersama keluarganya.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu,Hinata pun langsung membuka lemarinya dan mengambil pakaian yang akan dipakainya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.Setelah membersikan diri,ia pun mengambil sisir dan mengatur rambutnya dan menjepit poninya dengan pita kupu-kupu.Ia pun langsung turun ke bawah dan menghampiri Ibunya dan Bibinya yang sibuk memasak.

"Ah,Hinata sayang.Kau sudah mandi?Kau sangat cantik,Sayangku.Ayo,kau duduk saja bersama Neji.Ibu dan Bibimu sudah hampir selesai memasak,kami hanya perlu menatanya.

"T-tapi Kaa-san.Aku hanya i-ingin membantu."Ucap Hinata.Namun,walau ia sekeras kepala apapun,Ibunya lebih keras kepala darinya.Akhirnya,dengan terpaksa,ia pun pergi ke meja makan.Tak lama kemudian,sarapan pun sudah siap dan mereka semua pun sarapan bersama.

Waktu cepat berlalu,jam menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang,Hiashi,Hinami dan Hinata pun akan berangkat ke bandara.Sebelum berangkat,Hinata pun menyempatkan diri untuk pamit kepada teman-teman barunya.Semua teman-temannya pun merasa sedih karena Hinata akan kembali ke Tokyo.Mereka semua berpelukan,dan Hinata kecil pun berjanji bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan kembali dan menetap disini.

10 Tahun Kemudian…

Nampak seorang gadis yang nampak baru saja bangun tidur,hal itu ditunjukkan dari rambutnya yang berantakan,dan wajahnya yang kusut.Gadis itu pun terdiam,mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya.Setelah itu,ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah,menyikat gigi.Ia pun menyisir rambutnya agar lurus seperti biasanya.Ia pun turun dan menghampiri meja makan dan ikut bergabung di sana.

Saat ia sedang duduk,tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil oleh Ibunya yang berada di dapur.Gadis itu pun menghampiri Ibunya yang sedang mengiris sayuran.

"Hinata,tolong kau bantu Kaa-san mengiris sayuran ini!Kaa-san akan memasak supnya!"perintahnya.

"Ha'i Kaa-san."Tanpa babibu lagi,Hinata langsung mengiris sayuran itu dengan cekatan.Kecepatannya tidak diragukan lagi.Hinata memang sang ratu memasak.Setelah mengiris semua sayurannya,Ia pun membuat Teh Hijau untuk seluruh keluarganya.Saat makanan sudah siap,Ia pun ikut membantu menyajikannya ke meja makan dan ikut bergabung untuk sarapan.

Ditengah-tengah semua orang sarapan,Hiashi membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Konoha.

"Ehm.Hinata,Tou-san,Kaa-san,dan juga adikmu telah setuju untuk pindah ke Konoha.Kami ingin mendengar pendapatmu,apakah kau tetap ingin menetap disini,atau kau ikut kami ke Konoha?"Tanya Hiashi dengan tenang.

"Memangnya ada apa sampai kita harus kembali ke Konoha, Tou-san?"Tanya Hinata yang kini dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran.

"Kita akan pindah kesana,karena Tou-san ingin membuka cabang bisinis disana.Sekaligus membantu Pamanmu Hizashi dalam mengurusi bisnisnya disana.Lagipula,bukankah kau sangat ingin kita kembali kesana, Hinata?"Jawab Hiashi.

"Tentu saja aku ingin kembali kesana, Tou-san!Sudah lama kan kita tidak menemui Nii-san dan juga Paman Hizashi?!Aku sangat bersemangat untuk kesana!!"Jawab Hinata dengan cepat.Melihat Hinata yang tersenyum,Hiashi pun bahagia.Karena baginya,kedua putrinya sangatlah berharga.Tak ada apapun di dunia ini yang bisa dibandingkan dengan kedua putrinya.

"Nampaknya kau sangat senang sekali, Hinata.Baiklah,segera selesaikan sarapan kalian dan berkemaslah.Karena kita akan berangkat ke Konoha pagi ini."Ucap Hiashi seraya beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengecek berkas-berkas perusahaan mereka.Hinata pun merasa sangat bahagia,Ia pun segera menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat dan hal itu membuat Kaa-san nya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.Setelah selesai, Hinata pun langsung pergi kekamarnya dan menghubungi Neji yang ada di Konoha. Sambil menunggu,ia pun meletakkan handphone nya kekasur dan mengemasi barangnya.Tak selang lama,telpon pun tersambung.Hinata pun langsung berbicara dengan Neji.

"Nii-san tahu?Hari ini sangat membuatku bahagia!"teriak Hinata seraya melempar tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang empuk.

 _"Memang ada hal apa yang membuatmu menjadi bahagia seperti ini?Apakah kau mendapatkan pacar~?"_ Goda Neji.

"Tentu saja tidak!Nii-san tahu,hari ini Tou-san mengatakan bahwa kami akan pindah ke Konoha!Aku akan bertemu dengan kalian semua!"girang Hinata.

 _"Wah,tentu itu kabar yang sangat bagus!Tentu saja kita akan bertemu!Pantas saja jika kau sangat bahagia Hinata!Baiklah kalau begitu,aku tutup teleponnya ya?Aku sedang sibuk~_ "Setelah itu,Neji pun menutup teleponnya.

Di Konoha sana,Neji tersenyum bahagia.Setelah Hinata kembali ke Tokyo 10 tahun yang lalu,membuatnya tak lagi mendengar suara Hinata yang bahagia seperti itu.Ia harap,Hinata akan selalu bahagia seperti ini.Neji pun membuka kontak teleponnya,saat menemukan nama yang Ia cari,Ia pun langsung meneleponnya.

"Halo?"

Hari sudah sore,akhirnya Hinata dan Keluarganya sampai di bandara Konoha.Hiashi pun meminta Hizashi untuk menjemput mereka.15 menit kemudian,Hizashi sampai dan menjemput mereka.Saat Hinata masuk kedalam mobil,Ia tak melihat Neji.Kemana perginya Kakaknya itu?

"Jii-san,dimana Nii-san?Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi."Tanya Hinata saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan.Sontak,hal itu membuat Hizashi tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Neji bilang,dia sedang sibuk.Katanya,ia ada latihan basket bersama teman-temannya untuk mengikuti turnamen basket."Jawab Hizashi.

"Ah,begitu rupanya.."Gumam Hinata pelan seraya memalingkan wajah sedihnya kearah jendela yang terbuka.Melihat hal itu,membuat Hizashi tersenyum kecil.Ia sangat gemas pada keponakannya yang satu ini.Tingkah lakunya sungguh membuat orang tertawa.Kadang ia menjadi seorang pemalu,kadang menjadi orang yang suka bersedih atau kadang ia menjadi seorang yang ceria.Sungguh aneh,pikirnya.

Selama perjalanan,Hinata terus memandangi pemandangan indah melalui jendela mobil.Anak-anak bermain,burung-burung berkicau dan pepohonan indah disana sini.Hinata sangat senang melihat hal itu.Sampai-sampai,Ia tak sadar bahwa mobil mereka hamper sampai.Barulah saat HIazhi memanggilnya,Hinata langsung turun dari mobil dan menyusul mereka semua.

Mansion Hyuuga yang sekarang tak berbeda jauh dari 10 tahun yang lalu,semuanya masih sama.Hanya saja,warna cat dan juga penataan barang yang kini berpindah-pindah.Hinata pun memilih membantu adiknya yang kewalahan dengan dua koper besar yang ada dikedua tangannya.Saat Ia akan membersihkan debu yang tertumpuk dialmarinya yang dulu,hal itu dicegah oleh pembantunya.

"Nona, lebih baik kami saja yang melakukannya.Nanti Tuan Besar bisa marah kepada kami."Ucap salah satu pembantu mereka seraya ingin mengambil kemoceng yang ada digenggaman tangan Hinata.

"T-tapi aku bisa melakukannya s-sendiri."Jawab Hinata tak mengindahkan permintaan pembantunya itu.

"Tapi Nona, nanti Tu-"Ucapan pembantu itu terpotong saat seorang pemuda tampan muncul didepan pintu kamar Hinata.

"A-ah,Tuan muda."Si pembantu membungkukkan badannya saat melihat pemuda itu datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ada apa Tayuya?Aku dengar ada sedikit pertengkaran disini?"Tanya pemuda itu.

"Tuan muda, Nona muda ingin membersihkan lemarinya sendiri.Saya hanya ingin membersihkannya,tapi Nona muda bersirekas ingin membersihkannya sendiri."Jelasnya sambil melihat Hinata.Neji pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Tayuya.

"Hinata, biar Tayuya saja yang membersihkannya."Ucap Neji datar.

"Tapi Nii-san,aku hanya ingin me-"

"Kau tidak perlu membantunya,itu sudah tugasnya. Lagipula,aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."Potong Neji cepat.Dengan terpaksa, Hinata pun memberikan kemocengnya kepada Tayuya.Hinata pun berjalan mengikuti Nii-sannya yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Di garasi,Hinata melihat Neji mengeluarkan Ninja miliknya yang berwarna hijau.Neji pun menyodorkan helmya kepada Hinata.Hinata pun mengambilnya dan memakainya.Saat Ia sudah naik ke atas motor,tanpa aba-aba Neji langsung menyalakannya dan mengebut.Hal itu membuat Hinata langsung berteriak keras dan memegang jaket yang Neji pakai dengan erat.Tak lama kemudian,mereka berdua sampai di sebuah taman yang sepi.Namun sebelum turun,Neji menutup mata Hinata dengan sehelai kain yang berwarna hitam.

"Nii-san?K-kenapa mataku h-harus dit-tutup?"Tanya Hinata saat Neji sibuk melilitkannya ke kepalanya.

"Diamlah.Ini sebuah kejutan."bisik Neji didekat telinga Hinata,yang membuat Hinata terkikik geli.Akhirnya Neji menuntunnya ke sebuah tempat yang sepi,tapi sayup-sayup ia mendengar ada orang yang berbisik satu sama lain.Tempat apa ini,pikirnya.Sadar bahwa kakaknya sudah menghilang,Hinata pun panik.

"Nii-san?Boleh aku buka penutup ini?!"Ucapnya sambil berteriak,berharap Kakaknya bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Bukalah,Hinata."sebuah suara terdengar,tapi Hinata tahu itu bukan suara Neji.Ia pun langsung membuka penutup mata itu dan melemparnya asal-asalan.Sebelum Ia membuka matanya,telinganya dipenuhi suara teriakan orang-orang.Alangkah terkejutnya Ia,ternyata semua teman-teman masa kecilnya memberinya kejutan.

"Kejutan!!!"Ucap salah satu temannya,Ino.Ino langsung memeluk Hinata yang masih mematung disana.Bagaimana tidak?Hinata bahkan sempat panik tadi.

"Hinata-chan?Hei,kau melamun?Ahaha,kau pasti terkejut kan dengan kejutan yang kami berikan?!"Tanya Ino dengan hebohnya,membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ahh,t-tentu saja.B-bagaimana kabar kalian s-semua teman-teman?"Tanya Hinata seraya memeluk satu persatu temannya.

"Kabar kami selalu baik jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Hinata-chan!!!"Gombal Kiba yang membuat pipi Hinata merona.Pada akhirnya,sore hari itu mereka habiskan untuk merayakan kembalinya Hinata ke Konoha.

Pagi sudah tiba,Hinata pun bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah barunya, Konoha High School.Setelah sarapan,Ia pun menyusul Neji yang sudah duduk didalam mobil menunggunya.Hinata pun masuk dan Neji menjalankan mobilnya.

"Nii-san, apa Nii-san pikir aku akan mempunyai banyak teman disana?"Tanya Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja, teman-teman kita sekolah disana."Jawab Neji tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sambil focus menyetir.Hinata pun akhirnya terdiam dan percaya kepada kata-kata Neji.

Saat mobil mereka masuk keparkiran sekolah,para gadis menjerit kegirangan.Ternyata, mereka adalah fansgirls dari Neji.Hinata tak menyangka bahwa kakaknya itu mempunyai banyak penggemar.Hinata pun menoleh kearah kanan,terdapat banyak mobil mewah berjajar.Ternyata banyak anak kaya bersekolah disini,pikirnya.

Neji pun menuntun Hinata turun dari mobil layaknya seorang putri.Wajah Hinata saat ini sangat merah,semerah tomat.Setelah turun,para pemuda yang ada diluar sekolah saat itu langsung terpesona.Mereka semua terbius oleh kecantikan Hinata.Hinata pun tak menyangka,bahwa banyak pemuda yang menatapnya seperti itu.Melihat Hinata yang malu,Neji sadar bahwa Hinata ditatapi puluhan pemuda di parkiran itu.Neji pun memandang mereka tajam dan membawa Hinata ke ruang kepala sekolah.Selesai mengantar Hinata,Ia pun kembali kekelasnya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian,bel masuk berbunyi.Para guru pun mulai masuk dan mengajar.Dikelas 11A,para murid-murid justru berbuat bising.Kemanakah guru mereka?Terlihat,seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu dan wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker sedang berjalan menuju kelas 11A.Murid-murid pun langsung duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.Guru bername tag 'Hatake Kakashi' masuk kedalam kelas dengan santai,tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para muridnya yang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kakashi-sensei!Kenapa terlambat lagi?!"teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Aku terlambat karena tersesat disebuah jalan yang bernama kehidupan."Jawabnya santai.Murid-murid pun hanya berteriak membalas gurunya yang super santai tersebut.

"Baiklah,semuanya harap tenang!Hari ini,kedatangan murid baru.Hyuuga,masuklah." Perintahnya.Murid-murid pun berpikir 'Hyuuga?Murid baru?' secara bersamaan.2 menit kemudian,muncul seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo yang membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"Nah.Ini dia,dia adalah teman baru kalian.Hinata,sekarang perkenalkanlah dirimu."Ucap Kakashi.Hinata pun hanya mengangguk.

"H-hai.Namaku Hyuuga H-Hinata.Aku b-baru saja pindah ke d-daerah sini.A-aku sebelumnya t-tinggal di T-Tokyo.Tapi k-karena suatu alasan,Tou-san m-memutuskan untuk pindah ke sini.A-aku harap bisa berteman dengan kalian s-semua.M-mohon bantuannya."Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Baiklah.Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan kepada Hinata?"Tanya Kakashi sambil menoleh kearah para murid.

"Apakah kau sudah punya pacar Hime?!Boleh aku minta nomormu?!"Goda Lee.Hinata hanya merona mendengarnya.Kakashi pun melerainya,dan menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di samping Sasuke.Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dan mendegarkan music melalui earphonenya.

Selama perlajaran,Sasuke tidak mau membagi bukunya dengan Hinata.Hinata hanya mendengus kesal,Ia tahu jika sifat Sasuke itu pelit.Tentu saja Ia tahu karena Itachi sering menceritakannya padanya.

"Sensei,apakah dikoperasi masih ada buku pelajaran yang tersisa?Aku ingin membelinya."Ucap Hinata sambil mengacungkan tangannya.Sebenarnya,Ia hanya ingin menyindir Sasuke agar meminjamkan bukunya padanya.

"Sayang sekali sudah habis, Hinata.Apa Sasuke tidak berbagi buku denganmu?"Tanya Kakashi yang langsung membuat seluruh murid-murid yang mayoritas laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke.Hinata sendiri hanya meliriknya,berharap si Uchiha bungsu itu sadar.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal,dan menatap mereka semua tajam.Ia pun menyodorkan bukunya ke sebelahnya.

"Ini."Ucapnya ketus.Hinata pun menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Ah.Arigatou.."Balas Hinata sambil duduk dan kembali memperhatikan pelajaran,begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi.Para murid menghambur keluar menuju ke kantin.Hinata pun memasukkan barangnya ke tasnya.Saat ia sedang sibuk memasukkan bukunya,ia dihampiri oleh Ino dan Tenten.Mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersama menuju kantin.Di kantin,puluhan pasang mata memperhatikan Hinata.Wajah Hinata pun memerah,Ia langsung mengambil makanan dan berjalan sambil menunduk menuju meja yang kosong.

Tanpa Ia sadari dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya,Uchiha Sasuke juga sedang berjalan menuju meja disebelah barat.

BRUK..

Mereka berdua bertabrakan.Minuman yang Hinata bawa tumpah ke seragam Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam,tapi matanya menatap tajam Hinata.

"A-ah.G-gomenasai S-sasuke-san ."Ucap Hinata seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Hn."Ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu melewati Hinata.Hinata pun merasa malu dan bersalah.Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil minum kembali dan duduk bersama Ino dan Tenten.Hinata juga memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian tadi.

Oh Hinata.Seandainya kau tahu bahwa kehidupanmu di Konoha High School akan berubah menjadi neraka.

To Be Continue…

 **Baru pertama kali bikin fanfic.Menurut kalian fanfic ini bagus enggak?Mohon diisi dalam kolom review yah??Kritik dan saran diperlukan.Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan huruf...**

 **Tunggu Kelanjutannya Ya!!!***


End file.
